Infect Me
by AuslanderSnowGrygon
Summary: Krycek has a dream with song. Parody song.


Date: started in April, revised in May, finished on 5-9-00  
  
Disclaimer: The song in this piece is a parody of Papa Roach's song "Infest". That song is property of   
Papa Roach/ Jay Baumgardner/Dream Works/2000 SKG Music L.L.C. I assume. A huge thanks goes out to that band for inspiring   
me! Krycek is property of 1013 Productions and Fox Television and is not mine in any way. I mention other characters that   
are property of Players over at news:alt.x-files.rpg. And the Gray is my character.  
  
  
Authors Note: Andy and Holder are mentioned here but nothing else, to actually make these characters do something (to   
control these characters) I would have to ask for permission by their Players over at the RPG.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Infect Me  
  
  
The sound of keys alerted the dog in the next apartment over. They jiggled a bit and were soon followed by the sound of a   
door clicking open. The dog hated that one-armed man and began to thrash itself against its door and bark wildly.   
  
"SHUT UP!" its owner demanded; a male voice- but it did no good.  
  
Krycek sighed and dropped his keys on the floor a few feet inside of his apartment. Damn dog. He wore a tight plain-white   
shirt, dark sweat covered the side and front of his chest- it was too hot even at night in New Mexico. His finely toned   
muscles rippled beneath the thin fabric as he removed the shirt with his one hand by pulling it over his head, he dropped it   
on the floor and brought his hand up to wipe his brow.   
  
Stepping over to the desk, he flipped the TV on; some music videos were playing on some channel he never remembered watching   
before. Guess that's what happens when he let his sister, Andy, come over. He didn't care; he just needed the noise to   
block out his disturbing thoughts. He turned it up loud and then walked to the fridge, grabbing a soda and popping the lid.  
  
Slumping down into the chair in front of the desk, he stared at the screen until his eyes grew heavy and hurt like lava.   
He placed the soda can over them to let the cold ease the pain. They were bloodshot; he knew they had to be. Moving the   
can down his face and neck he sighed as drops of the cool condensation fell onto his chest.  
  
'Bet Holder would just love what you've done to yourself, three hours of sleep all week. Bet she will find you real   
irresistible tomorrow.' The Gray thought at him, the thoughts were loaded with sarcasm. Krycek chose to ignore the Gray   
this time.   
  
A quick nap, then he'd see where his love was. Yawning cavernously, he laid his head on the desk and shut his eyes. 'Just   
a few minutes,' he thought and the Gray snorted. The table vibrated slightly from the TV being turned loud, his ribs and   
brain vibrated within their casings along with it - though he hardly seemed to notice the minor annoyance.  
  
The clock on the TV read 12:32 AM.  
  
Soon his thick eyelashes we moving back and forth, caught in a dream...  
  
-----  
Disorientation, a crowd of hazy figures all seeming to be staring at some creature. Ah, it was the Gray. His vision cleared  
and he too stared down at the Gray now. What the hell had happened to it?  
  
The Gray jumped up onto the table and after skidding to a halt paused for what seemed to be a dramatic effect. Krycek   
raised an eyebrow and shook his head; it has to be a dream - some really fucked up and crazy dream.   
  
The Gray, standing on its hind legs - only about 3 and half feet tall, was wearing black jean-like baggy pants with a silver   
chain for a belt. It wore a black silk-like shirt that buttons up, the buttons are open a little to show it's hairless and   
animal-like chest. As it moved its head to run the big bug-like eyes over its astonished audience, the small ring in its   
not-yet-developed right ear moves a bit - glinting from the New Mexico morning sun peaking though the curtains of the hotel   
room.  
  
Blinking slowly and bending one knee, it spread its legs slightly so that the guitar now hung right in front of its knees,   
its arms stretched all the way down to hold the guitar in that position. A small microphone held in a stand is in the   
center of the table.  
  
Looking away from its audience as it glanced down at the guitar it plucks a few strings and then dives head long into a   
rock song as it begins to head-bang and dance with the guitar and microphone in rock-style, its muzzle moving as it yells,   
screams, and sings the words. As it does so, images like a music video appeared.  
  
"I am the one Gray  
Mr. Gray if you're toady  
Rule a slave with a bug that's vengeful  
'Cause I'm purposeful in my operations  
My Self-taken power is to burn all the nations"  
  
Images of all the Nations with alien-ships floating above them flash across Krycek's dreaming mind. He clenches a fist on   
the table and rapidly moves his eyes beneath the closed lids, the dog whimpers in the next room and begins to pace, its feet   
clacking on the wooden floor.   
  
"They're going to infect"  
  
Images of "infected" humans walking through a forest with a number of Grays herding them flash across his mind  
  
"Infect, the theory of my first penetration  
Push ya brain back with my psychic attention  
Open now, the Gray is on your mental  
Invade like an army  
It's just that simple  
Pull back and unleash my submissive slave  
Wrap him in my thoughts  
And become collectively insoluble  
Centrifugal, forces obedient slaves into my mind  
As we march into ritual"  
  
Images: A weakened and disturbed-looked Krycek lost in a forest.   
The Gray infecting our beloved Rat Boy's brain, torturing him as it inserts a small disc behind his ear as the man screams   
out in agony, tears streaking his face.   
Krycek becoming loyal and thankful towards the Gray as he agrees to do a bit of dirty work and help the Gray get well again.   
  
  
Outside of this dream, Krycek furrows his eyebrows as these memories present themselves, his arm and face muscles twitching   
slightly.   
  
"You better do just what they say  
And if you don't then you will pay"  
  
Images:   
Krycek shuffling along with other healthy slaves, the forest floor littered with pinecones. Images of the CSM, Ground Zero,   
"Them", and other Powers flash against the screen of Krycek's mind as his knuckles whiten into a fist.   
  
"Infect  
  
They're going to infect  
They're getting in your heads  
What is wrong with the system today  
The government, MIB, or your 'ground zero'"  
  
Images of more Grays performing more Mental Links on more chosen slaves out in the forests. Krycek worries about Holder,   
seeing her pretty head and imagining it being forced open to a Mental Link.   
  
"They're going to infect  
They're getting in your heads  
What is wrong with the system today  
The government, MIB, or your 'ground zero'"  
  
Images of various alien crash landings around the world.   
  
"You better do just what they say  
  
Now, that I got your brain bugging  
Did I forget to mention that  
All the heads they be infecting  
Hope your people learn their lesson  
Cause the game of war is insane  
Got all your people guessing  
What is wrong with the system today  
The Government, MIB, or your 'ground zero'  
Would you live if I died tonight  
I think it be better if I did not say"  
  
Images of a full scale war between the Grays and Earth, willing slaves helping their masters with glazed eyes. The Gray   
mocking Krycek as he tries to fight his implant from with in, Holder grasping his shoulders. Krycek mouths the word 'no'   
as he imagines this and his fingers move in small jerking movements - tightening and releasing the fist.   
  
"You better do just what they say  
And if you don't then you will pay  
  
Infect"  
  
Krycek's face held in a grimace of worry and pain, the television casting odd shadows and light on his figure and a gleam   
of sweat just below his hairline.   
  
They're going to infect  
They're getting in your heads  
What is wrong with the system today  
The government, MIB, or your 'ground zero'  
  
They're going to infect  
They're getting in your heads  
What is wrong with the system today  
The government, MIB, or your 'ground zero'"  
  
A few of the images repeat themselves, a few of the feelings return full-scale: his admiration and fear of the Gray,   
denial, his love for Holder and fear for her...   
  
"They will infect, don't die like the rest  
  
First they shackle your thoughts"  
  
Images of the Krycek collapsing out as the Gray touches his forehead.   
  
"Then they stand you in a Tri'"  
  
Images of Krycek standing with a group of other slaves in the shape of a triangle in a small clearing in the forest.   
  
"Then they beat you into slaves"  
  
Images of the Grays using bizarre technology to beat the humans into submission, the whips not leaving a single red mark on the humans though… the pain all being with in their minds, not their bodies.   
  
"Then they grab you by you mind"  
  
The Grays implanting the humans' heads with worm-like creatures through the humans' ears, the humans' faces contorted into   
masks of fear and rage.   
  
"First they shackle your thoughts  
Then they stand you in a Tri'  
Then they beat you into slaves  
Infect your mind.  
  
They will infect, don't die like the rest  
You are the problem today"  
  
Images of Krycek, a look of fear and defiance set on his face as he gazes up at the sky, Holder standing with her arms   
crossed next to him...  
  
"They're going to infect  
They're getting in your heads  
What is wrong with the system today  
The government, MIB, or your 'ground zero'  
  
They're going to infect  
They're getting in your heads  
What is wrong with the system today  
The government, MIB, or your 'ground zero'"  
  
Image of Krycek slowly raising a fist and then shaking it violently up at the stars, looks like he might be yelling   
something by the way his mouth moves. Vision fades to black.   
  
-----  
The Gray drops its guitar with a clang at its feet and stares at Krycek; it's muzzle-like mouth open in a snarl. No,   
wait... it was the dog from next door. Krycek, surprised and a bit hazy, blinks rapidly. The Gray lunges for his throat...  
  
Throwing his hand up to block the Gray, Krycek awakes- startled and a bit shaken... Staring up at the ceiling? A sudden   
pain in his arm as reality finally catches up to him and chases the dream world away. Blood and pain with two hate filled   
eyes and a muzzle of sharp teeth attached to his right arm. Damn dog.  
  
'Don't move. He'll lose interest... maybe,' the Gray was a few feet away, watching silently- the dog hadn't seemed to notice   
it. Krycek stared at the dog's teeth sinking into his only arm. The pain seemed far away, as if he was still asleep, and   
the TV seemed quieter too.  
  
To hell with the dog, Krycek put his face right in front of the dogs nose and raised his own lips in a snarl. This action   
was followed with the dog shaking his arm violently 'You fool,' the Gray visibly cringed. .   
  
"Fuck off!" Krycek bit down on the dogs nose, hating the taste and feel but hoping it'd work. Now locked into a standoff,   
one of them had to back down or they'd be there all night… or day, in lockjaw. 'Not me' He thought at the dog and closed his  
eyes to the pain as he tried to sink his teeth further into the leather-like skin of the nose.  
-----  
Clock on the TV reads 10:32 AM.  
  
Sitting on the couch with his arm wrapped up in a white bandage and a glass of water in his hand, Krycek listened to the   
yelling going on next door. 'You'd think the dog was his kid or something,' Krycek mused at the lecturing.  
  
Setting the glass down he dug his cell out from under a couch cushion Krycek punched in a number and held it to his ear.  
  
"Ally! I had the weirdest dream..." he trailed off and glanced up at his desk where the Gray was perched - watching a music   
video with amused eyes.  



End file.
